


Drabble collection

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [20]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alley Sex, Crying, Drabble Collection, Graphic Description, Insults, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shorts, Slurs, Tags May Change, Tears, Trans Character, Transgender, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex, backstories for rps, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: A collection of drabbles I write for roleplays sometimesLittle backstory things for some roleplays I'm having on tumblrYou can read them without knowing the roleplay!I'll explain in Notes if smth needs to be explainedUnknown amount of "chapters", likely to never be "completed".
Series: Porn stuff [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467592





	Drabble collection

“What was that you little bitch?”. The guy was taller than Author, he was wider than Author, and had much more muscle mass than Author. He looked tough, and like an asshole. Just what Author had wanted.  
“I said you’re all bark and no bite.”, Author replied, voice calm and near apathetic. He had gone out to find someone who looked strong, and he had accomplished his mission.

The guy grabbed Author by his collar and yanked him from the bar stool, to slam him into the bar instead. The edge was digging into Author’s lower back, painful with how he was pressed against it. The guy was clearly angry, ready for a fight -but the bartender threw them both out, not wanting a fight in his bar.  
So Author let himself get dragged outside, past the front of the bar and into the alley besides it. He was let go, but he had no time to do anything, when a fist connected with his face, making him gasp in pain. Quickly after he was slammed against the wall, the guy grabbing at Author’s open shirt.  
He hadn’t had it fully buttoned up, showing the skin of his neck and chest. He had forewent his binder, since he had worn it all day already, but had used his writing to make sure that no one could see any bulge on his chest through the shirt.

“Fucking slut.”, the guy growled, ripping the shirt open. He barked a laugh seeing Author’s bare chest, seeing his breasts, nipples perky from the cold air.  
“A _tranny_. No wonder you have such a big mouth. You were just _begging_ for a cock, stupid whore.”, the guy roughly groped at Author’s chest with his hands, Author whimpering quietly. The stone wall behind him was cold, the guy’s hands were roughly kneading his breasts. He gasped when the guy slotted his knee between his legs, rubbing up against his crotch.  
“Could’ve said you’re a whore. Maybe I wouldn’t have given you that black eye.”, the guy laughed, moving his hands to yank Author’s pants down. Author didn’t lose a word, but he was squirming, trying to get away half-heartedly.

“Be a good fucking cunt and let a _real_ man show you what a cock feels like.”, the guy growled, rough thick fingers rubbing through Author’s folds, roughly pressing into him. It made Author whimper, trying to weakly push the guy away. He wanted to get hurt, not _raped_.  
“C'mon, fucking tranny. You’ve never even seen a real cock before, have you?”, the guy pulled his own pants down with one hand, using the other to wrap around Author’s neck -keep him in check and in place by choking him.  
Author couldn’t help but look, seeing the guy’s thick cock. He was already halfway hard, which made Author already incredibly unhappy. He whined when he was choked harder, only to double over when he was punched in the gut. The guy used that to push Author to the floor onto his knees, and grabbed ahold of his hair.  
“There you go. On your knees where you belong, like a good little whore.”, the guy chuckled, rubbing his cock over Author’s face. It was gross, it made Author cringe away from it -if only not due to the hold on his hair. The guy yanked on it, making him gasp sharply -which the guy used to push his cock into Author’s mouth.

Author gagged at the taste, trying to pull away, push the guy away -but the man was much stronger than him, and roughly thrust into Author’s mouth, making him choke on his cock. Tears gathered in Author’s eyes as he was abused, the feeling of a cock in his throat and on his tongue disgusting.  
He gagged when the guy pulled out, spit dripping from his lips. He barely had time to breath when he was yanked back onto his unsteady feet, getting roughly shoved into the wall again -his face connected with the dirty rough wall. The guy pressed his face hard into the wall, while making sure he was bent over.

Author nearly screamed when the guy pushed into him, his cunt tight and barely wet. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, and the guy grunted as he forced his cock into him, uncaring how it hurt for Author.  
“S-stop-”, Author sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. The guy just laughed, hitting the back of Author’s head.  
“Shouldn’t have asked for it then, fucking slut. Barely wearing your shirt. You _wanted_ to get fucked, you can’t lie to me.”, the guy scoffed, finally nearly fully inside of Author. He didn’t give a fuck as he began fucking him, listening to Author’s sobs and gasps. It clearly hurt, and Author was sobbing harshly as he was fucked, knowing he was going to get seriously hurt on the _inside_ instead of the outside.

He lost track of time as the guy pounded into him, the stone against his face cold and rough, the feeling of the guy’s cock dragging out of him and thrusting back in painful. He was horrible, and Author couldn’t stop the sobbing and broken sounds that left him. There was barely any pleasure forced on him, mostly just pain filling his senses. Broken syllables of begging for the guy to stop, saying that it hurt, everything barely audible or falling on deaf ears.  
Still, his body reacted to the stimuli, and an orgasm was forced out of him, choking on his breath. The guy laughed, fucking him harshly through the orgasm, until he came as well, groaning as he filled Author with his cum.  
When he pulled out, Author near collapsed against the wall, finally let go. He turned around and sunk down to the floor, shirt hanging off of him, pants hanging around his knees. The guy packed himself back into his pants, and spit on Author, before leaving him.

Author sobbed brokenly to himself, sitting half-naked on the dirty ground. He hurt extremely, he was dirty and freezing, and all that went through his mind was “ _you asked for this”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the RP, you can follow it here: https://pretty-little-pink.tumblr.com/tagged/torture-anon/chrono  
> CW for more rape, violence, depression, etc


End file.
